Do You Remember Me?
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: One stupid drunken mistake turns shy and nervous Castiel Novak into the worlds most eligible bachelor. Trying to find the man of your dreams can be tough. It doesn't help that every man and woman in the city thinks you're their soul mate. Based on the movie 'On The Line'. Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel. Prompt Exchange Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, dolls! Ok, I know I have a lot of stories on the go at the minute, but I loved the idea for this one so much that I couldn't help but get it out there. Also, I have another good excuse for this. I entered a Prompt exchange challenge, so this is my tribute to it. Question: Has anyone ever seen the movie with Lance Bass called 'On The Line'? I am proud to admit that I am a NYSNC fan…as you may have noticed from other stories. So this is loosely based around that (Like most of my tragic tales). So I hope you enjoy it. Please send me a review to let me know. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 1 Conquer That Fear

"Cas! Castiel, come on buddy! Open your eyes!" His eyes slowly opened to the sight of his entire class staring down at him. _Oh God, not again! Kill me now!_ He thought, as he noticed quite a few of them trying hard not to laugh. His professor, Mr Singer, was gently moving him into a sitting position and a few people began to giggle behind their hands. "All right! Quiet!" Mr Singer gave them a warning look and they quickly shut their mouths.

"I'm fine." Castiel mumbled and stood up. It had all been going so well. All he had to do was stand in front of his _entire_ class and read his essay…out loud…while all of them stared at him. His legs buckled again, but thankfully the professor was prepared and grabbed him under his arms.

"All right, son, go see the school nurse. Gabriel, go with him." Castiel let out a sigh of relief. Gabriel was Castiel's best friend. In fact, Gabriel was his only friend. So at least if he was going to be made fun of, it was by someone who actually cared.

Gabriel gently took his arm and walked him out of the room. They got about five steps away from the classroom before the other man began to chuckle. Which soon turned into a full bellied laugh.

"I wish you wouldn't!" Castiel moaned. But Gabriel just patted his back and smiled at him.

"Cas, you've got to try and deal with that anxiety of yours. It is getting out of control. That's the third time you've fainted this year." Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had developed when he felt a little more worked up.

"I cant help it, Gabe. They were just staring at me. I felt naked up there." He replied and Gabriel gave him a sympathetic look. "It's not like I want to be like this."

Gabriel knew, all too well, how much Castiel suffered from this crippling fear. It had taken him six weeks to drag a conversation out of the guy when they had first met. But he also knew that, once Castiel got comfortable with people, it was hard to shut him up. He was a loving and loyal person, but his constant fear of communication, or just being in the spotlight, made his start to sweat and freak out…or pass out.

"I take it you haven't gotten any further with Balthazar either?" Gabriel asked. Castiel gulped audibly and shook his head quickly. Balthazar had been his long time crush. But every time he even got close to him, he clammed up and quickly ran away. "You sure you don't want me to do a little digging? Find out if he'd be interested?"

"No! God, no!" Castiel put his hands towards Gabriel, in a desperate attempt to make his answer known. "I'll just…live in wonder." He added and felt the last of his nerves melt away when they reached the nurses station.

"Ok, this is where I leave you, young padawan! Be strong. The force is with you!" Gabriel grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly, causing Castiel to crack the first smile since he had passed out.

"You going straight back to class?" He enquired, as he pushed the door open.

"Oh no, I have a feeling gym just finished. So there are plenty of men in towels to drool over. Care to join?" He teased, causing Castiel to smile and blush slightly, shaking his head. "Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing." He smiled and practically skipped down the corridors.

Castiel rolled his shoulders to try and rid himself of the tension. At least the school nurse was understanding. She gave him a kind smile as he walked in and pointed to the small room with two beds inside.

"I doubt I need to direct you anymore, Castiel." She said. "Mr Singer already called down. Just have a seat until you're feeling better." He nodded his head and walked into the room.

The anxiety quickly returned at full speed when he looked down at one of the beds. A person was lying on their back, with a pillow pulled over their face. This person was groaning in pain and shifting every now and again to try and get more comfortable on the lumpy mattress. Castiel tried to slip past unnoticed, but a hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, making him gasp loudly.

"Do you have anything stronger than what that witch has given me?" Came the muffled voice. Castiel shook his head…and then remembered that the guy had his face covered.

"N-n-no!" He managed and tried to pull his hand free.

Balthazar pulled the pillow away from his face and looked up at him. His hair was slightly ruffled, he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pasty pale. Through the, very obvious, hangover he smiled up at Castiel. Grinning like he'd just won the lottery.

"Hey, you're that kid in my class…the one that fainted." He chuckled slightly and swung his legs around, sitting up on the bed and still clutching Castiel's sleeve. "What happened to you this time?" He enquired.

"F-fainted." Castile muttered and felt his cheeks burn with shame when the guy laughed at him.

"Aww, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Castiel just shook his head and went to sit on the other bed, grateful that Balthazar had finally released him. "What happened?"

"I…uh…" The more he tried to talk, the more tongue tied he became. Balthazar, much to Castiel's surprise, seemed genuinely worried and quickly moved to sit beside him.

"Hey, it's ok." He comforted and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"M'fine." Castiel replied a little more clearly and pulled away from Balthazar.

"Look, it happens to everyone. You just have to find a way to conquer it and don't let other people knock you back so much." He patted him again on the shoulder, then winced in pain. "Don't ever drink, kid. It doesn't have the best results." He got up and rushed towards the toilet.

Castiel sat there, listening to Balthazar spew his lunch up, and began to think. _This is what I'm attracted to?_ Balthazar may have a kind heart and a sweet smile…but he also appeared to have a severe drinking problem…and he was only seventeen! The tension began to shift again and, by the time they both left the nurses station, Castiel could actually form full sentences. Though he did still blush whenever Balthazar made a rude reference.

From that day on things began to change for Castiel. Sure he was still high on anxiety and nerves, but at least he had one of the biggest rebels to watch his back. Between Balthazar's angry glares and Gabriel's witty distractions, it made school life a lot easier. He had two people to watch out for him and found his confidence beginning to grow. He even managed to make it through one speech in Mr Singer's class without passing out. The other speeches…lets not talk about that.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

**10 YEARS LATER…**

The phone never stopped ringing in his job. But Castiel liked the distraction. Some days business was so slow that he and Anna barely made their wages. But today was different. Business couldn't be better and he and Anna were rushed off their feet.

"Castiel, can you grab the phone?" Anna called, as she tried to keep a customers nails from smudging. Castiel hurried over and answered it before it rang off.

"Hello, Angel's Salon, Castiel speaking." He said as politely as he could.

"_Hello, this is Bob from the bubble factory."_ Came a muffled reply.

"Sorry?" Castiel asked, glancing over at his current customer and mouthing an apology. But Mr Turner just gave him a quick thumbs up, letting him know he could take his time.

"_I said it's Bob from the bubble factory…and I see bubbles and bubbles and bubbles and bubbles…" _Castiel groaned in irritation and slammed the phone down.

"Sorry about that, Mr Turner." He mumbled and walked back over the older man to continue finishing his hair cut. He had just lifted the scissors when the phone started ringing again.

"Cas, I'm sorry, my hands are tied at the minute!" Anna called over again and gave him her best _please forgive me _expression. He rushed over and grabbed the phone again.

"Hello, Angels-" But he was cut off by the same annoying voice.

"_And bubbles and bubbles and bubbles and bubbles-"_

"Gabriel, get off my damn couch and go find a job!" He screamed and received a few confused looks from the waiting customers.

"I _am_ looking for a job!" Gabriel argued immediately.

"Really, where?" Castiel bit back.

"Hey, Cas, are you looking for any extra staff at the minute?" Castiel felt his temper reach boiling point and slammed the phone down again.

"Mr Turner, I am so sorry, that was very unprofessional of me." He muttered and did the finishing touches on the man's hair. But Rufus Turner just chuckled in reply.

"I have a fifteen year old, myself. Prank calling seems to be a part of growing up." He replied and gave Castiel an earnest smile.

"It is, I'm sure. But my prank caller is an out of work actor, who is sleeping on my couch and wont get off his backside to find an everyday job." He replied with a sigh.

"Actors." Anna and Rufus huffed at the same time, causing Castiel to grin.

Angel Salon was his home away from home. His family had not been happy about him working in a job that was considered _'women's work'_. But Cas loved it. He could do something he loved, talk to people about everyday things and it gave him a real confidence kick to see his work being appreciated in the faces of his happy customers. He rarely had anyone complain. Plus, he and Anna were as close as siblings. She got him started in the business, sending him on all the needed courses and then allowed him to buy over half of her store. So whatever he made that day, was his entirely.

"Thanks again, Mrs Andrews, I'll see you in a few weeks." Anna smiled as she walked her last customer of the day to the door. Once she was outside, Anna flipped the sign on the door to_ 'Closed'_ and locked it. "Are you sure you wont come out with us tonight?" She asked, turning to Castiel as he began turning off the equipment.

"A room full of screaming women, watching a man strip for cash? I think I'll pass." He replied and grabbed his beige trench coat.

"And there was me thinking it would be your sort of thing." She teased with a cheeky wink.

"I prefer to date my men and find common interests before I see them with their clothes off." He smiled at her and then blushed at her doe eyed expression.

"Why did you have to be gay?" She cooed. "I know so many women who would kill for a man like you."

"I'm sorry." He offered in soft teasing tone. "I will try to be more of a straight man in my next life…though bi might be the closest I will get."

"You better!" She snapped playfully. "Ok, get out of here. I have to style my hair and stuff, so I'll close up before I leave."

Castiel kissed the top of her head as he made his way out the door. The night air hit him like a block of ice. He pulled his coat tightly around his body and quickly headed to the train station. Thankfully it was only two blocks away and his train wasn't due for another twenty minutes. Just enough time to grab a hot chocolate.

The platform was almost completely deserted, save for one or two people standing at the far end. Castiel opted to stay nearer the steps. At this time of night he hated being jostled around in a crowd. He had managed to get a tuna and mayo sandwich, along with his hot chocolate, before the shop had closed up at the station. His hot chocolate was keeping his hands nice and warm and he felt a lot more relaxed. He still wanted to kill Gabriel, but he might have calmed down a lot more after a hot shower. A quiet cough from behind him caused him to spin around.

Two men were sitting on the ground, both looking scruffy and dirty. One of them offered Castiel a weak smile and the two of them huddled closer together to try and find some warmth.

"Here." Castiel said softly and handed one of them his sandwich. "Most of it would probably go to waste anyway." He offered when the man looked at him with wide eyes.

"Share it." The other one hissed and Castiel turned away from them, as his train pulled into the station.

He stepped on and sighed with relief when the heat in the carriage hit him. Most of the seats were empty and he quickly made his way to long bench and sat down. He pulled on his headphones and scrolled through the music list in his ipod. Immediately going for one that always made him smile.

"_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you."_

It took a moment for Castiel to realise he had shut his eyes and was humming along to the music. He popped his eyes open quickly and looked around at the other passengers. No one seemed to be paying him any attention, so he sat back and relaxed into the words of the song.

"_Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win  
Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down, on my knees  
I can't take it anymore"_

He could feel his body moving without his say so and he was full on singing to the music now, eyes shut and getting lost in the song. He didn't like admitting to people that he liked pop music. Gabriel always mocked him when he heard him singing along to the radio when he thought the apartment was empty.

"_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you"_

Castiel's eyes sprung open when he got the sense that he was being watched. He then realised he was on his feet and swaying and singing loudly to the song. The whole carriage of people were looking at him like he was insane. Going from his outburst, he felt like he might be.

"Sorry." He sat down quickly feeling the heat rising up along his neck and over his face.

"That was quite a performance." Came and humorous voice from behind him. He turned quickly and felt his mouth drop open. The guy behind him looked about his age. He was wearing oil stained overalls that were unbuttoned and showing a thin t-shirt underneath. Castiel was mesmerized by his pure white teeth and light green eyes. The guy was sexy, Cas couldn't deny that.

"Um…thanks." He offered weakly and turned back around.

"I must say, I don't meet many Nysnc fans these days." The guy added. "I thought they were all extinct."

"I like Timberlake's old stuff." Castiel replied and tried to will away the building panic attack. _Just relax!_ He berated himself and slowly turned to look at the man again.

"I hear Timberlake is performing here in a few weeks." The guy mused.

"I heard that too." Castiel replied. He had heard this, of course. Like the crazy stalker type that he was…he had tried to get tickets. Gabriel and Balthazar had even offered to go with him, surprised that he was willing to immerse himself into a large crowd of people..._willingly!_ But he hadn't managed to get any tickets and lost out.

"So, you're a big fan then?" Was the next question and Cas knew he was being teased.

"I…guess so." The man sniggered at his response and moved out of his seat, coming round to sit next to Cas.

"This way, you wont wake up with a sore neck in the morning." He smiled. "So what do you do? Beside serenade strangers on the train." He joked and Cas, once again, willed himself not to get embarrassed.

"I work at a Salon." The man grinned all the more at this.

"Yeah, you look the type." He commented.

"What's that supposed mean?" Castiel asked, feeling a little insulted. The man leaned over, so his mouth was very close to Cas' ear.

"You're wearing a uniform." He said and pulled back just as fast as he had moved in.

"Oh." Cas noticed his coat was hanging open, showing his overly white uniform, and this time he couldn't stop the heat in his cheeks. "What do you do?"

"Aerobics instructor." The man replied, with no hint of sarcasm.

"Really?" Cas asked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Dude, look at what I'm wearing!" Came a laugh in response. Cas noticed the overalls again and wished someone would just shut him and his stupidity up!

"Oh." He said again.

"Is that a common word in your vocabulary?" The man teased.

"It depends." Cas replied and decided to elaborate when the man's eyebrows rose in question. "It depends on whether or not I feel nervous with the person I'm talking to."

"I didn't mean to make you nervous." The guy said suddenly, looking a little annoyed with himself.

A voice came over the speakers, telling them what the next stop was. Castiel let out a sigh of relief, knowing it was his stop. But as he got up, so did his companion.

"Your stop too?" The man asked. "Can I walk with you?" Cas couldn't think of a reason not to, so he nodded his head and followed him to the door.

They walked in silence until they were on the bridge above the tracks. The man stopped and turned to look out at the crowd below. Castiel wasn't sure if he should follow his lead or just keep walking.

"I'm meeting a friend here, so this is my stop." The man smiled at him and Cas couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok…uh…" Suddenly in danger of getting tongue tied again, Cas began to back away and head towards the tunnel.

"Hey!" The guy called after him and rushed to catch up. "Do you maybe want to-"

"It was a pleasure commuting with you." Castiel found himself saying. He grasped the guy's hand and shook it gently. All he got was a smile in reply. Then he left, just like that. His mind screaming at him the whole way home.

_YOU IDIOT! A HOT GUY WAS TALKING TO YOU! ACTUALLY WANTING TO MAKE CONVERSATION, OR POSSIBLY ASK YOU OUT...AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU CHOKE AS USUAL! WHEN WILL YOU EVER GET ANOTHER OPPURTUNITY LIKE THAT?_

When indeed…

**So there you have it. Hope you liked the first chapter. Please send me a review and let me know what you think. Love ya, dolls! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Lovelies, I am so sorry the update took so long. I've been babysitting my niece and nephew this week and am beyond exhausted. It's hard to keep a three year old and a five month old entertained. Turns out playing peek a boo and watching the Aladdin movie over and over again does the trick. I now cant get 'A Whole New World' out of my head. But the weekend is upon me once again. So I will try and get as many updates done as possible. Please keep the reviews coming. Love ya, dolls. X**

Chapter 2 Never Do Anything Whilst You Are Drunk! It's Never Good!

"Just so we're clear…" Gabriel stalled for a moment to finish off his beer and signalled for the waitress to bring him another… "You met, as you described him, the hottest man you have ever seen. And you said 'it was a pleasure commuting with you'?" Castiel closed his eyes and let his head fall to the table with a loud _thunk_.

"As much as I feel insulted by the 'hottest man you have ever seen' remark, I have to agree with Gabe. You are a moron! I thought you were passed all this _nervous around other people_ attitude!" Balthazar added and accepted the fresh bottle of beer that Gabriel passed to him.

"I don't know what happened." Castiel mumbled, from where he was still banging his head on the table. "It was like high school all over again."

"Did I ever make you feel like that?" Balthazar asked, obviously looking for an ego massage.

"Right up until the point where you opened your mouth." Gabriel replied and grinned with Balthazar looked offended. "Seriously, he ripped up all those love letters he used to write about you."

"I did not write love letters!" Castiel said, snapping his head up to glare at his friends. Gabriel gave him a pointed look. "Ok, it was only one and I threw it away long before I got the know you."

"Well that's just disappointing." Balthazar laughed. "I could have used some new reading material." Castiel returned to banging his head on the table until Gabriel took pity on him and grabbed the hair on the back of his head.

"Stop that! You'll give yourself a concussion!" He hissed and forced Castiel's head back until he was in a proper sitting position again. "Who knows, maybe he would have turned out to be another Balthazar and just irritated you."

"Fuck you! I'm adorable." Balthazar argued.

"No, you're a pain in the ass." Gabriel replied with a cheeky grin.

"And a drunk." Castiel added.

"And a bit of a whore." Gabriel continued.

"With absolutely no morals." Castiel finished and Balthazar glowered at the two of them.

"Well, if that's how the two of you feel, I shall leave you pathetic love struck puppies to your business and go and find more pleasant company." He stood and made his way to the bar, swaying slightly under the severe intoxication.

"He's gonna end up in someone's bathtub, missing a kidney." Gabriel sighed and watched as Balthazar threw his arm around some poor shy young man at the bar. "You're lucky you weren't a notch on his belt."

Castiel couldn't have agreed more. Balthazar was one of his most trusted friends…but the man really was a whore. He had tried, in the beginning, to get Castiel into bed. But after being denied so many times, they slowly formed a friendship. It did, however, take a long time for Castiel to trust himself to get drunk around the man. Balthazar may have been the furthest thing from his type, but he was hot as hell and Castiel wasn't sure he could trust himself when he wasn't sober.

"So, do you plan on talking to Mr Sexy again?" Gabriel asked.

"The chances of me ever seeing him again are slim to none." Castiel replied and finished off his beer. "I have to go, I've got work in the morning. Anna is at that stripper party tonight, so I have to open up early."

"Party pooper!" Gabriel whined. "You're going to leave me to carry that drunk home on my own. Come on! I'm half his height, he'll fall on me!"

"You'll manage." Castiel laughed slightly at the images in his mind and then pulled on his coat. He waved goodbye to Balthazar, not wanting to disturb his game of cat and mouse, and then made his way to the exit.

The night air hit his skin and he felt his body shift slightly off balance. He grabbed the wall for support and groaned. Why is it that you feel fine when you are inside and as soon as the cold air get into your skin…you suddenly feel more drunk?! He huffed slightly and, with a determined look, made his way towards a taxi rank. It wasn't long before he was sat on the back seat, eyes closed and willing himself not to throw up.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Sammy, you here?" Dean Winchester knocked a little harder on the door of his brother's office than he should have. But he knew that when Sam was working hard on a case, it was almost impossible to get through to him. By some miracle, Sam heard him and opened the door to let him in. He looked down, taking in Dean' overalls and the smudges of oil on his face.

"Could you not have changed before coming to see me?" Sam asked in an irritated tone.

"What?" Dean asked looking down at his clothes. "You worried your fellow lawyers are gonna look down their noses at you because of me?" Sam sighed slightly and stepped back, allowing Dean to enter.

"What brings you here?" Sam asked when Dean took a seat. He spotted the twitch in Dean's leg and snapped. "You so much as think about putting your foot on my desk, I will push you out the window and make it look like an accident." Dean stared at his in surprise for a moment before a grin broke out on his face.

"Wasn't going to do anything." He replied with a cocky smirk.

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam asked and moved round to sit at his desk, shoving some papers into a drawer next to him. A case no doubt. He didn't talk about them very much.

"I know it's mum's birthday in two weeks. But I have to go out of town for work. I have her gift on order, so I wanted to know if you could pick it up for me?" Sam gave him a pointed look and Dean rolled his eyes. "All the payments are made, I just need you to collect."

"Sure." Sam replied with a frown. "Don't know why you could have just called."

"Power was out in my apartment again and my cell is broken." Dean replied a little too quickly.

"Missed a payment again?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'll catch up. This car I'm going to pick up will pay my bills for the next year." Dean smiled confidently.

"Of course it will." Sam said sarcastically.

"Here's the address!" Dean huffed slightly, handing him a piece of paper and then stood up and made his way to the door. He didn't want to tell Sam the real reason why he was always out of pocket. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about it. But he felt like his family didn't need to be involved in his problems. Not that it was a problem! He sighed again and rolled his shoulders back, trying to look more relaxed.

"Well, this has been fun, Sammy. I'll see you when I get back." He didn't give Sam a chance to reply. He opened the door sharply and slammed it behind him. Leaving Sam to roll his eyes, like he always did, and wonder why his brother could take proper care of himself. If only he knew.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Castiel was perched on the end of his bed, hands clasped in front of him, with an angry frown on his face. His friends words burning into his mind. '_You met, as you described him, the hottest man you have ever seen. And you said 'it was a pleasure commuting with you'?_ He groaned loudly and put his hands over his face. '_I have to agree with Gabe. You are a moron!'_

He stood slowly and made his way over to his computer. Falling ungracefully into the seat, he switched it on and waited impatiently for it to load. Convincing himself that he could get enough of a distraction from something online to help him get some sleep. He clicked on a local news link and began scrolling through the newest articles.

_Woman attacked in convenience store robbery! _"Not good." Castiel mused and moved to the next article.

_Man missing for five years found by family pet. _"Unlikely." He sighed and flicked to the next one.

_Homeless man rushed to hospital after being assaulted for a sandwich._ Castiel searched his mind for a second and then blinked a few times, hoping there wasn't a connection. "That would be unfortunate."

He flicked to the bottom of the page and was ready to switch off his computer again and drink himself into a coma instead. That's when he saw it. At the very bottom corner, was an article.

_Need to advertise for something important online and don't have the funds. For just three dollars a day your advertisement can be a global success. _

Castiel stared at the heading for a long time. Without even realising what he was doing, he pulled out his wallet and entered his details.

_Thank you for choosing us to advertise with. Please follow the instructions below and we'll do the rest. _

Castile took a deep breath and began to type. When the advertiser told him he ran out of words, he paid more. By the time he was finished, he felt beyond tired. He pressed enter and stumbled over to his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

He had never been much of a morning person to begin with. Add a hangover to the mix and he was a complete grouch! So when someone decided to bang repeatedly on his door, Castiel felt like he might kill someone. Balthazar and Gabriel did not wait for him to crawl out of bed and answer it. They grabbed the spare key from it's hiding place and let themselves in.

"I don't have time." Castiel hissed, as they excitedly ran towards him. "I'm late for work!"

"Cas, you dog!" Gabriel cheered and threw his arms around the slightly disorientated man.

"What is wrong with you?!" Castiel snapped and struggled free.

"There was us thinking that you would never man up. Then you go and do something as crazy as this!" Balthazar laughed and clapped him on the back, pulling him in for another hug.

"I still don't have time for this... or a clue what you're talking about!" Castiel growled and moved past them to get to the shower.

"We're talking about you advertising to the world to try and find Mr Sexy." Castiel had entered the bathroom and was about to close the door when those words registered. He stepped back out and looked at the two of them with wide eyes.

"What?" Balthazar now looked a little confused and held out the morning paper to him. Castiel took it with shaky hands and opened it to the front page. Beneath and article of a homeless man getting stabbed and woman being treated for shock after a robbery, was an article that stood out in bright colouring.

_PROOF THAT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT STILL EXISTS. ONE MAN'S QUEST TO FIND HIS SOUL MATE!_

"Oh God." Castiel stuttered and quickly sat down before his legs gave out.

"It's cute really. But it might have been a bad idea to put your real phone number in the advertisement." Gabriel cackled and, for the first time in years, Castiel passed out.

**So, I know in the original story that the main character puts the advertisement on billboards. But we have greater internet access nowadays and I thought it was more appropriate. How many creepy stalker types do we reckon Cas will meet before he finally finds Dean? And what's Dean's big secret? Hope you liked this one. Love ya dolls. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long for an update on this one. I've been trying to find the movie to rewatch it, but not having much luck. So, I'm gonna have to try and do this from memory. Anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews. Glad you like it so far. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 3 Let The Dating Begin

Castiel felt like he might throw up…or pass out…or both, as he looked at the advertisement printed in bold letters across the bottom of the morning Newspaper. Gabriel and Balthazar were still laughing uncontrollably at the knowledge that Castiel had sent out a world wide _drunk text_!

"Would you two please stop that!" He yelled and threw the largest book he could find at them. He glared down at the paper again and felt like he was dying inside. If the guy from the train did see this, there was no way he would ever hear from him. It read like a desperate plea from a stalker!

_**Do You Remember Me?**_

_**My Name Is Castiel**_

_**We Rode The Train Together**_

_**We Talked About NYSNC**_

_**And A Little Bit About My Job**_

_**I Would Like To See You Again**_

_**My Number Is …**_

"Hey, Cassie, did you not hear your phone ringing?" Balthazar called when he finally got himself under control

"What? No, I turned the volume off when Gabriel insisted on prank calling me every chance he got." He said with a glare towards his friend.

"Well, you voicemail is pretty full." Castiel blinked in confusion and walked over. Sure enough the little red light was blinking that he had ninety nine messages, all that his voicemails it could hold.

"Oh dear." He muttered and reached for the delete button.

"What are you doing?!" His two friends shrieked together.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrenching his hand back like he might get electrocuted.

"One of them could actually be _him._ You'll have to listen to them all." Gabriel smirked and hit the play button. Some of the messages were extremely crude, while others seemed genuine. A good lot of the people were insisting that they were the mysterious man from the train.

"_Hi…I'm Becky…I loved you from the moment I saw you…"_

"_Would wrap my legs around you and show you a good time…"_

"…_fuck you listening to NYSNC…"_

"_Castiel, its your mother…are you still coming for the New Years Party…"_

Castiel groaned, as he deleted the last message. How could there be so many lonely people in New York? So many desperate to get a date with _him?_ And how many times did he have to confirm that he _would not_ be at the New Year Party his mother insisted on holding every damn year?!

"You know, they might not be Mr Train, but some of them sounded pretty hot!" Balthazar mused. They all jumped when the phone started ringing again…and again…and again!

"Wow, your like the most wanted man in the city now!" Gabriel laughed as the message ran into double digits again.

"I'm going to have to change my number." Castiel huffed and stood up. "I'm heading out to get some breakfast…DO NOT ANSWER THAT PHONE!" He hissed warningly before heading out the front door and banging it behind him. He called Anna and faked a pretty good illness voice. She was hungover and pissed off, but still offered to get someone in to cover his shift. He felt very guilty about it but, at the same time, he very rarely took sick days. So she had no reason to doubt him.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

The phone continued to ring _constantly._ Balthazar and Gabriel both looked between it and each other _constantly._ Balthazar was twiddling his thumbs over his interlaced fingers, while Gabriel was chewing on his nails. Both of them expecting the other to make a move.

"It's going to clog up his messages again." Balthazar mused and looked over at the phone.

"Yeah and he'll just delete them all in a sulk." Gabriel replied.

"What if the real guy calls?" Balthazar asked and looked at the phone.

"He might miss his chance." Gabriel pointed out.

"We could…help him." Came a devious reply.

"We could…go on the dates for him and find out if the person really is _'the one'_."

They stared each other down for several seconds, then pounced forward to get to the phone. With a swift punch to his challenger's groin, Gabriel picked up the phone.

"Hello, Castiel speaking." He winked at his friend and mouthed the words_ 'you can answer the next one'_. "Oh? Meg is it? I'm sure you can do all sorts with a tongue ring but the person I am looking for is male…what's a strap on?"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Castiel stood in the queue at the local café waiting to place his order. Most of the people were either college students or men and women in sharp business suits. It was that time of day. The time of day he enjoyed. After nine thirty his favourite eating establishment became an onslaught of screaming kids and frustrated parents.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Castiel blinked up at the girl. She was new, not one of the regulars who served him.

"A bagel with bacon and cheese and a coffee to go, please." Castiel smiled politely at her.

"Sure, what's the name?" She asked and lifted one of the take away cups to write his name on it.

"Castiel."

It all happened in slow motion. Cas watched as her eyes turned upwards to look at him, then fell on the newspaper laid out in front of her. He felt his breath catch in his throat and the panic set in.

"Is…is this you?" She asked going wide eyed and red faced.

"Um…" Castiel looked around wildly, noting that a few of the students behind him had caught the conversation.

"I think it so romantic. You think this girl really is your soul mate?" She asked with doe eyes.

"Um…forget the order." He stumbled out of the café and began walking back down the street. He could hear footsteps running behind him and prayed, whoever it was, was an overly enthusiastic jogger.

"Hey!" One of the students had caught up with him. "That girl was an idiot. It's so obvious you are looking for a man…and…I'm available."

Castiel pushed past him and continued down the street. Being sure to walk past his own apartment several times so no one that followed him could work out where he lived!

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm just starting to get a feel for it again. Hope you liked it none the less. Poor Castiel is getting stalked by all the eligible bachelors/ bachelorettes. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. Love ya, dolls. X**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, so sorry the update has taken so long. Starting back at work left me exhausted. But back to normal now. Hope you like the update. This one has a little more of Balthazar and Gabriel, than of Dean and Cas. I like these two when they get up to mischief. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Love ya, dolls!**

Chapter 4 Dating Is A Game

"Gabriel! Your future husband is on T.V!" Balthazar called from where he was perched on the couch. He heard the shower being turned off and his friend stumbling out of the bathroom, running at full speed into the lounge.

"No way!" He bounded into the room, jumped over the back of the couch and landed cross legged right next to Balthazar, who couldn't help but laugh at the smaller man. He was wearing a pure white dressing gown and had a pink towel wrapped around his head. Water was dripping off of him and all over the couch. But he was already so far gone into lala land when his all time crush graced the screen, that he didnt even notice.

"Castiel is going to kill you." Balthazar teased, easing away so as not to get his trousers soaked.

"Shush!" Gabriel hissed at him and stared at the screen. A man was talking enthusiastically into a microphone that had been shoved in his face. He had somewhat tanned skin, hazel eyes that made him look so innocent, gleaming white teeth and was dressed in a sharp suit.

"Most people fantasies over celebrities…you know, singers, actors…not lawyers." Balthazar pointed out, but Gabriel just swatted him away as he tried to listen to what the man was saying. He could understand his friend's attraction. The lawyer was a stunning man. But, at the same time, just a little too sweet for Balthazar's liking.

"_Miss Bradbury was wrongly accused of causing any criminal acts and we are happy to see that justice was served…she is, once again, a free woman." _ Behind the Lawyer, stood a small red headed woman who was shyly fixing her hair and staring at the ground. If anything she was giving off a guilty expression

"Sam Winchester, just give me one night with you…I'd ruin you for other men." Gabriel said in a breathless voice, almost adding drool to the couch along with the water from his skin.

"You are a sad, lonely little man…do you know that?" Balthazar rolled his eyes and switched off the television, ignoring the protests of his friend. "Come on, we have fifteen dates to get through this week and need to divide them up."

"I'm not taking the weird ones this time!" Gabriel ordered almost immediately. "That last guy I went out with had an obsession with lobster...dead or alive!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/**

"It didn't take? What do you mean it didn't take?!" Meg Masters stared at her boss and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"He wasn't interested in me." She replied with a tight smile.

"Well, did you use all that flirty charm you're so good at?" He huffed.

"Of course I did! When I say he wasn't interested, I mean he wasn't interested in women!" She snapped.

"Oh!" Meg had worked for Crowley for many years at 'Hell Fire' Magazine. It based its work about taking the lives of celebrities and modern people and showing their true colours. Crowley was convinced, from the word go, that Castiel was nothing more than a whore out to get any woman he could. Seems he was proven wrong. "I suppose I'll have to investigate this one myself." Meg couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from her. The idea of her boss trying to seduce any man, or woman, just had her buckled in two.

"Crowley, no offence, I don't think you would float his boat either." She smirked.

"Then what would you suggest?" He growled. He wanted to take the most famous man in New York and portray him as what he truly believed he was , _'a cheating rat'_. In the last week, the world had fallen for the love story. A young man in a city of millions trying to find the, _could be_, love of his life.

"I suggest we bring out the big guns on this one. Bring in the professionals." She suggested.

"Who would suggest?" Crowley asked, though he seemed uncomfortable. He hated the fact that, even though he ran the company and had full control over the magazine, Meg was his right hand and always seemed to have more control than he did. Crowley would never admit it, but she was definitely the brains behind most of their operations.

"Get Benny Lafitte." She ordered. He was already picking up the phone before his brain even registered what was happening.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Balthazar was not impressed. The little guy opposite him looked like he was well past his curfew and would be really tired when he got up for school the next morning. He was short, skinny and couldn't hold eye contact for more than a few seconds. But what really hit him, was how much the kid reminded him of Castiel from when they were at school. It was the reason why he hadn't gotten up and left hours ago. His protective instincts kicking in.

"So, Alfie, why did you call when you obviously aren't the man I'm looking for?" He grinned when the kid blushed. _He really is too much like Cas,_ he thought quietly.

"You seemed so confident over the phone. I like men with confidence." He replied, still looking down at the untouched food on his plate.

"Oh? You seen kind of nervous yourself." Alfie looked up at him for a moment and then smiled softly.

"It's something I've been trying to fix. I haven't been on a proper date since Summer break after high school." He admitted.

"Really? Some asshole break your little heart." Balthazar asked and took a sip of his wine.

"Something like that." He replied with a small smile.

Balthazar would never be able to explain what happened next. He could say it was the alcohol. But, if he was being a hundred percent truthful, he felt bad for the kid. He looked so small and nervous. Also a little scruffy looking. So Balthazar caved…and told him the truth.

"I'm not Castiel." He whispered. Alfie's head snapped up and he stared at him in shock. "He posted that add when he was really drunk. Honestly, the real Castiel is probably more nervous than you. He met this guy on a train and didn't have the guts to ask him out. So, one drunken mistake and suddenly the whole world wants a piece of the man with the big heart."

"So, why are you posing as him?" Alfie asked, still looking very surprised. Baltazar was happy enough with his reaction. The sober side of his brain was screaming at him to shut the fuck up! For all he knew, Alfie could go to the papers and tell them the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Castiel would never forgive them...and Gabriel would probably kill him.

"Because, Cas wont get out and meet people. He felt so embarrassed and immediately had the add removed. But the damage was already done. My friend Gabriel and I were looking into it and we thought _'what if the real guy calls?_' If Cas missed his chance for a second time then…I don't know, the guy deserves some happiness." Alfie looked like he was contemplating this for a second and then smiled softly.

"Also getting some dates out of it yourself?" He teased and Balthazar couldn't help but grin.

"Well, that is a bonus." He thought for a second before continuing. "However, I may have an idea. Gabriel and I cant keep up with the many people that are calling. How would you like an extra couple of dates this week?" Alfie grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah? I mean, really?" Balthazar chuckled. Convincing himself he was doing good in the world. But really…he just wanted Alfie to get laid.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

"_So, how is your date going, darling?"_ Gabriel grimaced slightly, as he stared at the building across the street.

"Um, not there yet. Stuck in damn traffic." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the door of the building for fear of missing something.

"_Oh? Doesn't seem that bad in my area and we're not that far from each other."_ Balthazar replied. Gabriel didn't miss the knowing tone in his voice.

"I'll be there soon!" He hissed and could hear Balthazar chuckling down the phone.

"_Of course you will! Right after you get your lawyer fix, right?"_ Gabriel snapped the phone shut in a huff. But his body sprung into action as soon as he saw the door to the building open.

This was becoming a little sad. Ever since he had seen Sam Winchester on television he had developed a somewhat unhealthy obsession with him. At first, he had merely watched for him on tv. But now, here he was, sat in his car watching the man make his way to his own…like some damn stalker.

"I need help!" He groaned, as he watched the lawyer drive off down the street. "Heavily medicated and locked in a padded cell…yep…that is where you are going to end up, Gabriel." He sighed and started his car. Off to the date he had no interest in.

**So Balthazar has signed up a complete stranger, Gabriel is a stalker, Alfie is a shy virgin type, Crowley is out to prove Castiel is not perfect and Benny is getting a date! My head hurts. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was a little short. Please review. Love ya, dolls! X**


End file.
